Choice of The Chosen Soul
by TobiasFangor92
Summary: Everyone has the choice of being bad or good. Usually it's a simple choice but for Tori it would mean the end of the world, not that she knows. Warning: This story will include romance between TWO GIRLS. So, if you don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here's your warning: This story will involve lesbians, so if you don't like it turn back now. If you don't mind it then read on.

And this story wouldnt be ready so soon without LordDreadSigma, who helped me finish my original idea for this and gave some new ideas to mix with my own.

Chapter 1

Tori Vega sat in a mostly unfurnished room. The room only had a chair, which she was sitting in, and a table. The light above her was on, but only lit the table.  
She knew why she was here, they were testing her. They did it when she was younger and now they want her to do it again. They were testing to see if her soul had changed.  
When someone is born their soul is either good, evil, or neutral. Good souls sometimes become a police officer or a medic, while some evil souls turn into criminals. The majority of souls don't go that far however and stick to small thing: helping an old lady across the street or pulling a prank on their neighbor, when they know they're having a bad day.  
Neutral souls are considered special by everyone. A neutral soul can choose to be either good or evil. They also have special powers, kind of like magic. However, the real reason they are so special is because once every 500 years a neutral soul, when they make their decision, can shape the next five hundred years of history.

Of course Tori didn't believe that she could be the chosen one, why would it be her? She had been trained to use her powers, but she hardly did. There have been a few instances, like when she saw the bullies of her school picking on a new kid. They left with broken noses. She also used it to play a prank on a mean cheerleader.  
The door opened and an elderly man in a radiant white robe came in holding a box. "Hello, Ms. Vega. My name is William."  
"Hi." Tori said softly, somewhat nervous.  
"It's all right. I'm going to place three objects on the table. You just pick one okay?"  
Tori nodded slowly and William pulled the first object out. It was a simple white feather. He sat it down and sat the next object beside it; it looked like a small weight. The last object was what looked like a small handle.  
The choice for Tori was easy as she picked up the weight with no hesitation. William nodded at her and put them all away. "I shall return momentarily," he said, before exiting the room.

In the hallway he stood with a man and a woman, who both looked at him expectantly.  
"She picked the weight." He said simply.  
"She's still neutral?" The woman asked, astonished.  
"How do you know that?" The man looked at her.  
William raised his hand to the man, "Easy there. You were late to the meeting, Deken, so you aren't aware of the choices. The feather represented good, as the Angels have white wings. The weight represented neutral, because it's a weight for a scale, which is most looked upon as a sign of balance between good and evil."  
"And the handle?" Deken asked expectantly.  
The woman spoke, "The handle has a button that makes a blade slid out. You'd know that if you had showed up."  
"Well, Amanda, I had things to do for Ms. Wayne."  
"I still can't believe you work for that awful woman."  
"There are more important matters in hand." William said. "I believe she is the one."  
Amanda stared wide eyed at the man, "Are you sure?"  
"Everyone born neutral has chosen a side before they graduate high school. Mrs. Vega hasn't."  
"Maybe we should try to get her to join the Order." Amanda suggested.  
William shook his head, "You know that we cannot influence her decision in any way. She has to decide on her own. We just have to hope she makes the right chose."  
"Well, would it hurt to convince her to visit the Order."  
"If you're going to do that it would only be fair to have her visit an evil soul too." Deken pointed out.  
"I will suggest that she visit Ms. Cat Valentine at the Order and Ms. Jade Wayne at her mansion. Whether she does so is up to her," William told them.

He handed the box to Amanda and walked back ito the room, where Tori was nervously biting her fingernails. She looked at William as he entered, "How'd I do?"  
"It seems you are still neutral."  
"I am?" Tori gaped at him. Every neutral she knew had chosen aside before school was over.  
"Yes and to help you decide I believe you should visit Ms. Caterina Valentine and Ms. Jadelynn Wayne. Now, I'm not saying you have to do this, it's completely up to you."  
Tori frowned, clearly seeing he meant she should see a good and evil soul, "Why her? Didn't Wayne donate a million dollars to charity?"  
"She did, but I'm sure you have heard that Ms. Wayne was accused of corrupt business deals and murder."  
"Yeah, but she was found innocent." Tori said.  
William nodded expectantly, "Trust me, she isn't."  
The Latina gave him a confused look, but nodded and asked, "So, who is Caterina?"  
"Ms. Valentine is a Throne in the Order of Good. Her parents are the head of the Order."  
"Okay, but why them specifically?"  
"They were once both neutral like you. I'm sure they can help you. Like I said, you don't have to do this it's merely a suggestion. You're free to go."  
Tori nodded and hurried out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori sat in her room, leaning her head against her headboard, deep in thought. Sadly, however, her room wasn't helping. Tori's room was furnished with things you would expect, a bed, a dresser, and a bookcase. However the color scheme was off. Her dresser, bookcase, and the walls were all lightly colored, while her TV cabinet and bed was a nice shade of black, with red sheets on the bed. Her floor was a dark hardwood and her ceiling was a dark cherry. It only reminded her she had to chose. Tori knew no one was rushing her and she could take her time. She knew her parents would still love her if she chose evil, after all they still love Trina.  
Before her dilemna could make any progress, Beckett Oliver came in. Beck had been her best friend since kindergarden. He was born good and had to be one of the nicest guys she knew. Everyone thought thtey had a thing, but they never did. Beck was like her brother.

He dropped onto the foot of her bed, "How'd it go?"  
"I'm still neutral, Beck."  
Beck looked around at her room, "I could've told you that."  
Tori shook her head, "You don't get it Beck. I'm not supposed to be neutral! Everyone has chosen before they graduate and I haven't."  
"Look, you're special, Tor, you always have been. Your powers have always been stronger than all the other neutrals. You'll figure it out when you're ready." Beck said, patting her ankle.  
"What if I don't, Beck? I can't livie my life as a neutral." Tori pulled her legs under her, sitting cross legged and staring at Beck. Her eyes were filled with worry. "I've got to pick."  
"Calm down, breath. It'll all work out. I'm sure you will figure it out soon. Didn't they help you?"  
"I was told I should go see Caterina Valetine and Jadelynn Wayne." Tori told him.  
"You should do it."  
"Seriously?"  
"It can't hurt. And it may help."  
"What if I go evil? Will you still be my friend?"  
Beck chuckled, "Of course. But if you killsomeone, then I can't."  
Nodding in understanding, Tori ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'll go see Caterina at the Order first."  
"Good. Want me to go with you?"  
"No. I have to do it alone."  
"You know where I am if you need me."  
"I know. Thanks, Beck." Tori pulledhim into a hug.

Tori expectedthe Order of Light to be in a church, however, she did think it would be bigger than it actually was. There were two guards at the door both wielding swords, which confused the Latina, as the cop shad guns. The guards were wearing white clothes underneath what looked like a silver vest with an insignia of the sun on it.  
As Tori walked ot the door, both guards blocked her path with their swords, "What is your business at the Order?"  
Tori gulped and looked at them, tempted to push them aside with her powers, "I-I'm Tori Vega. One of your members told me I should come talk to Caterina Valentine."  
The guards looked at each other and nodded before moving their swords. Tori quickly hurried inside before they changed their minds. The entrance lead to three doors on each side of the room.  
There was a woman behind the desk, who Tori recognized as Amanda. When she approached the desk Amanda gave her a warm smile, "I see you decided to come."  
"Yeah. Where do these doors go?" Tori's curiousity got the better of her.  
"The door on the wall behind me goes to, I guess you could call it a throne room and the Valetine's bedrooms. The door on your left goes to everyone elses rooms and the Grand Library. The door on your right leads to our armory. I'm sure you saw our sword equipped guards." Amanda explained.  
"Not much room huh?" Tori joked.  
Amanda chuckled, "You'd be surprised. You're here to talk to our youngest Valentine huh?" Tori nodded. "Go down the hallway there," she pointed to the left door, "and enter the double doors at the end of the hall. She's in the library."  
"Thanks." Tori entered the oakwood door and walked down the hall. It was a good length and Tori assumed the doors on either side of the hallway lead to the different bedrooms.  
When she entered the library Tori was amazed at thesight. On each wall there were huge bookshelves on each wall, all filled with books. In the center of the room there was a tall statue of a man in the same attire as the guards, with a sheild and sword in hand. There were also tables and desks spread out across the room, some with people wearing radint white robes.

One girl, however, was not in the robe. She wore a white shirt, with the insignia on the chest, a frilly pink skirt that went to her knees, and white and pink sneakers. She had brought red hair and brown eyes. Immediately Tori found herself staring. The girl caught Tori staring and motioned her over.  
Tori felt her cheeks heat up as she walked over to the redhead. When she approached the table she said, "I'm looking for Caterina Valentine."  
The girl smiled, "She'sright here and she goes by Cat. You must be Victoria Vega. Cherub William told me you might stop by."  
Tori nodded, "It's Tori actually,but what's a Cherub?"  
Cat giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry. We have ranks here and William is a Cherubim. It means he's a record keeper. That's why he tests people." Cat waved her hand at the chair in front of her and Tori took a seat.

Cherub William had told Cat that he believed Tori was the chosen one. She knew full well that she could not influence Tori's decision and if she did then fate would chose another chosen one. She had to be careful, but Tori was just so attractive to her that she didn't see the harm in maybe trying to get a date with the Latina.  
"What rank are you then?" Tori inquired.  
"I'm a Throne. Basically I go after bad guys." Cat explained.  
The brunette looked at her bewildered, "Don't the cops do that? My dads a cop."  
"You really don't know anything about the Order?"  
Tori shook her head, "They only teach the good son's the details now. Since I'm neutral they just told me the Order was a force of good."  
"Why wouldn't tehy tell you? What does being neutral have to do with the Order?"  
"Because I could go evil and have all your secrets."  
"There's no harm in telling you that we go by ranks. Angels are our soldiers, like the armies privates. Arch-Angels are like generals, ordering the Angels. Principalities are our lower manage while the dominions are middle management. Our Saviours help the poor and helpless. My parents are the Saints, they run everything. And finally there's the Seraphs. They mostly protect the Saints, but when their needed they help us Thrones, but I'm the only Throne right now."  
"Why?"  
"They were killed. Most people think I rose through the rank so fast because my parents, but I earned it." Cat shook her head.  
"William said you were once neutral?" Tori looked at the redhead, stretching her leg. She blushed when her foot rubbed against Cat's ankle and quickly pulled away.  
Cat grinned, helplessly thinking of how cute Tori looked when she was embarassed, "I was. That's why I moved up so quickly. I'm extremely powerful."  
"Really?"  
"Yep." Cat giggled, "Wanna see?"  
"Um, sure."

Cat heled her hand in front of her, palm up, and focused. Her eyes turned fully white as all the bookcases in teh room lifted into the air just as she raised her hand. A girl who had reached for a book, which was now out of her reach, turned to glare at Cat, not that the redhead noticed. After a moment she slowly lowered her hand and the bookcases slowly lowered to the floor. Her eyes shifted back to their natural brown and Cat blushed as Tori stared at her, obviously impressed.  
"Holy chiz!" Tori gaped.  
"Let's see what you can do." Cat said.  
"I-I don't know." Tori stuttered nervously.  
Cat reached over and gently squeezed Tori's hand, "C'mon Tori. I know you're good. A nice girl like you has to be a natural." Grinning as Tori's cheeks flushed again, Cat gently puolled Tori's hand up, palm up, and let go.  
Tori nodded slowly, took a breathe, and left eye turned white, while the right eye turned black. She raised her hand slowly and all the bookcases, tables, and the statue started to rise.  
Cat's jaw dropped as the table she sat at rose. It stopped just below Tori's hand. _She is the chosen one_ Cat thought.  
"Oh, my God, Tori!" She cried excitedly.  
Tori slowly lowered the objects and when they were on the floor her eyes returned to normal and she looked at Cat shyly, "Well?"  
"You're so much better than me!"  
"I'm not relaly."  
"Don't be hard on yourself! You're amazing!"  
"I-thanks."  
Cat took Tori's hand in hers, "How about tomorrow we spend teh day together. We can get to know each other and I can teach you more about good."  
Tori smiled, "Okay."  
"Yay!" Cat danced in her seat, causing Tori to laugh.  
"You're adorable." Tori said to her.  
"Thanks." Cat turned a light red, "Are you flirting with me?"  
Grinning, Tori quirked an eyebrow, "What if I am?"  
"I'd say I'd love to get to know you better first."  
"Then get to know me." Tori put her hand over Cat's.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tori sat with Beck in her room. Her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, black pants, and gray boots. Beck wore a light green shirt and blue jeans.

"So, how was it at the Order?" He asked.

"Well, I met Cat."

"Cat?"

"Caterina goes by Cat." Tori explained.

"Ah, well I need more details than you met her." Beck teased.

"I...well she explained the Order ranks to me, showed me her powers, and then we talked for two hours," Tori said the last part somewhat dreamily.

"Sounds like you've got a crush."

"I do. You knew I was into girls, Beck."

"Well, yeah, but are you sure this is a good idea, Tori? I mean what if she's trying to make you want her so you'll choose good." Beck sounded concerned.

"She isn't like that! Besides I was attracted to her the moment I saw her. She isn't making me want her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Tori said confidently. "Look, Cat is way to sweet to do that. We're going out today. We're hanging out and she's gonna tell me more about being good."

"Tori-"

"Beck. Stop it. It's fine."

"But shouldn't you go see that Wayne woman too?"

"I'm still going to go see her too."

Beck gave her a suspicious look, "Really?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah. I called up there and asked her secretary, whose a dude oddly, when she'd be free and she's free tomorrow at 2 p.m. Wayne is rich and she's a businesswoman, she's not going to have a lot of free time. With what I've heard about her, she won't even be very helpful."

"Alright. Just be careful okay?"

"You know me Beck. I'm always careful."

Tori was actually surprised that Cat wanted to meet her at the park. She was even more surprised when Cat squealed and ran to the swings. Tori had taken the swing next to her and they started talking, easily flowing into conversations and an hour flew by before they knew it.

When Tori asked about her eagerness to swing Cat was slightly resistant to open up, but when Tori frowned she caved in. Cat's parents knew she was neutral, but they were always trying to get her to choose good. She was forced to start training when she was five and was taught everything about the Order, while training her powers. Cat hardly ever had enough time to actually have fun and now that she's nineteen whenever she has free time she'll spend it at the park. Her parents couldn't stand the thought of their daughter being evil and corrupted her decision, but always claimed it was her choice. It doesn't seem to bother Cat, however, because she's happy to be keeping the world safer, though she wouldn't tell Tori how she did exactly.

"Come on, Cat, you have to tell me." Tori pouted.

Cat sighed, "Tori, I can't."

"Why not? Is there some code saying you can't?"

"No, I just- Look it's really out there and you wouldn't believe me." Cat shook her head and kicked her legs to get higher.

"But I want to know! Why do we have the Order if we have the police? Why do you use swords and they use guns?"

Cat dug her heels in the sand and looked at the Latina beside her, who had stopped swinging long before, "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. So, cops keep you safe from common criminals like thieves and serial killers. The Order is to take care of the bigger issues." Cat told her.

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Bigger issues?"

Cat nodded, "See, a long time ago it was discovered that good and evil would have to fight for the future of the world. When an evil enough person is born they have the ability to take over the word, but the Order was made to stop them. These battles that they have had to be done with swords too truly prove who was better and because guns weren't invented back then."

"So, wait, you think there's a big evil in town?" Tori asked.

"We don't think there is Tori, we know."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I...not quite. We have ideas but we're not sure."

Tori frowned worriedly, "You're going to have to fight them aren't you?"

"Yes. Hey, what's wrong?" Cat reached over and put her hand on Tori's arm.

"What if you get hurt or-or you die?" Tori gnawed at her lip.

Cat stood and pulled Tori to her feet gently, holding her hands, "I won't lie to you, Tori, the battle is coming and I can feel it. I could get hurt and I could die. I can't promise you I will come back, but I wish I could. I understand if you don't want to get any closer to me..."

Tori put her hand on Cat's cheek, "Cat, you're so sweet. Of course I don't want to get closer to you to have you taken away from me, but I'll risk it. I really like you."

"We've only known each other two days." Cat pointed out, putting a hand over Tori's hand on her cheek.

"That is true, but we've spent a lot of time together. I..I can't really explain it, but I'm drawn to you, you know? Like I'm supposed to be very close to you or something..."

"I understand and I feel the same." Cat smiled at her.

Suddenly filled with courage Tori leaned over and pressed her lips lightly to Cat's. Cat immediately responded, surprised but happy, eagerly kissing her back. The kiss wasn't long as Tori pulled back her cheeks matching Cat's hair.

Cat looked into Tori's brown orbs, "This won't affect your decision right?"

"Of course not." Tori shook her head.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Cat."

Cat smiled, "Good. Now come on. I've got something I wanna show you."

"What are we doing here?" Tori asked. Cat had brought her to one of the poorest neighborhoods in L.A. and they were standing in front of an old storage building. Tori looked up at it then gave the redhead a confused look.

"I told you I would show you about what being good means. Well this is one of the things we do." Cat took the Latina's hand and lead her inside. Inside there was a few different tables, each with different types of food and one table had clothing. There were numerous homeless people in the room as well as people wearing the Order robes.

"What is this place?"

Cat gestured to the room, "This is where we help the poor and homeless. We have some food for them to eat, all home made, and we give them a set of fresh clothes."

A dark skinned man saw the duo, smiled at Cat and walked over to them. "Hey Lil' Red."

Cat smiled at him, "Hey, Andre!"

"Whose your friend?" He asked, looking at Tori.

"This is Tori. Tori this is Andre. He's one of our Saviors and he's been my best friend since birth practically."

"Wait, you mean Tori as in the neutral girl that lifted everything in the library?" Andre asked.

Tori looked at Cat, "You told people?"

"Well I didn't have too. Everyone in the library started gossiping about it." Cat said. "You should be proud Tori! No one has ever been able to lift that much at one time before!"

"She's got a point, Tori."

Tori felt her cheeks turning red, "I'm not that great."

Cat stood in front of the brunette and stared in her eyes, "Don't you ever say that again. You're wonderful."

Tori's cheeks turned redder and she looked away shyly.

Andre smiled at the two of them. It was easy to tell Cat really cared for Tori, he just hoped that she wasn't the evil that they had to stop. It'd break the redhead's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Apparently I never uploaded this chapter. thought I did. weird.**

Tori walked into the Wayne Mansion with a nervous feeling settled in her stomach. She had looked up Jadelynn Wayne online the night before and found that she had been a suspect for multiple murders, though she was never convicted. However, she also has many businesses, which have been very successful, and she had donated over 10 million dollars to quite a few charities. Most people thought that this was just a cover up for her horrible deeds.

The mansion itself was huge and the inside showed it. The room Tori walked into was a good size with a secretaries desk, the man sitting at it was Deken, who Tori recognized from when she took her test, and had a couple of chairs and a set of stairs. There were multiple doors on each wall and she assumed there were more upstairs.

She walked over to the desk, feeling a hint of deja vu, and looked at Deken.

He looked up at her, "Can I help you? Wait, you're Tori aren't you?"

Tori nodded, "Indeed I am. You were at my school when I took my test. Aren't you with the Order?"

Deken chuckled, "Yeah, I am. But I was a childhood friend of Thomas Wayne, Jadelynn's father, and it just felt right to help her."

"I wondered why you sounded so familiar on the phone." Tori said.

"I suppose you're seeing both of them to help you decide right?"

"Yeah. I've already talked to Cat and I thought I should talk to Jadelynn now before her schedule got too busy."

"Well she's here. Hold on." Deken picked up the phone sitting on the desk, "Ms. Wayne, Tori Vega is here to see you. Yes, ma'am." He hung up and looked at Tori, "She'll be here in a moment."

"Thanks. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be." Deken said, shaking his head. "She's not that bad. Unless she hasn't had her coffee."

"Coffee?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ms. Wayne gets very cranky if she doesn't get her coffee in the morning. She will also drink it throughout the day."

"Deken, how many times have I told you to call me Jade?" A voice said. Standing on the second story was a pale girl with black hair with blue extensions. Tori immediately got lost in the woman's blue-green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"I'm sorry, it's just more professional if I call you that."

Jade rolled her eyes and looked down at Tori. She knew the girl was a neutral with very strong powers. However, she hadn't known how gorgeous the Latina was. Jade took a minute to study every part of the girl. She wondered if she had just discovered love at first sight. "I assume you are Ms. Vega?"

"I- you can call me Tori." Tori said shyly.

"I'll stick with Vega." Jade said, walking down the stairs. She saw Tori frown slightly and cursed herself for her personality. "It's unique."

Tori half smiled at the pale girl as she walked over to her. "You are nothing like I pictured. How old are you?"

"You know it's not nice to ask a girl her age before telling her your own." Jade crossed her arms.

"I'm eighteen. I just finished high school."

"I'm nineteen."

"Nineteen? That's a little young to be running businesses isn't it?" Tori asked, shocked.

"My parents died when I was sixteen." Jade shrugged, "I had to take care of my family's money." She acted as if she were commenting on the weather.

"Sixteen? That's so young. I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity. I'm fine." Jade snapped.

"Sorry Ms. Wayne..." Tori looked down.

The Goth rolled her eyes, "Call me Jade. Ms. Wayne is so...formal. I hate formality. Yes ironic I know. So, Vega, why are you here?"

"I...I was told I should see a good and evil soul to help me pick a side and I've seen the good soul, but I don't know why they would send me to you." Tori rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't seem evil. You donated all that money to charity."

"How about you and I go to another room and discuss this." The way she said it made it obvious it wasn't a question. "Deken, hold my calls and take a break."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have my cell if you need me." Deken said, standing up and putting on a light jacket.

"Of course you will." Jade said.

Deken chuckled and walked out the door. Jade took Tori's wrist and lead her up the stairs. She caught the nervous look in the Latina's eyes and chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not taking you to my bedroom. I'm taking you to my entertainment room."

"Entertainment room? There's a difference?" Tori questioned, following Jade down the hallway.

Jade gave the girl and amused look and let out a chuckle, "Yeah, there's a difference. This room has no bed but I suppose the couch or pool table could substitute." Jade lead her into a room that had a big star on the door. In the far corner of the room was a big screen TV in a TV cabinet, half the shelves on either side of it were filled with movies. On the shelf directly below the TV was a PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and a Nintendo Wii, the bottom half of the shelves filled with the most popular video games. The other side of the room had a billiard table, which would convert to a ping pong table, and a dart board.

"Oh, my God. This room is awesome!" Tori cried excitedly.

"I know right." Jade smirked smugly. "Want to play pool?"

"Sure." Tori grabbed a stick and looked over at Jade, who hadn't moved. "Aren't you getting one?"

"Why? I can use my powers as a pool stick."

"What? Isn't that cheating?"

"No. I'm only going to create a mental pool stick and use that. Duh."

Tori frowned and watched as Jade's pupils turned a shade darker, she only noticed because she was so entranced by her eyes, and waved her hand. The balls formed the pyramid shape and the cue ball rolled to the other side of the table.

"How long do you have?" Tori asked.

"As much as I want. I have nothing important to do today unless something comes up. You can go first."

Tori leaned over the table and Jade couldn't help but stare at Tori's butt. She didn't even notice that Tori had broke the balls, but failed to get anything in, until she stood up. "So, I'm assuming you have questions right?" Jade glanced at the Latina before focusing on the cue ball. The ball rolled and hit the one ball, knocking it in the pocket.

"Well, yeah."

"I know the first thing your going to question about. You know I'm the main suspect in a few murders and you want to know if I am evil." The next ball stopped just short of falling in the pocket.

"Um...yeah. Are you evil?" Tori asked, looking at Jade before aiming at a ball.

Jade watched it sink into the pocket before replying, "I was born neutral, but I chose to be evil."

"So, did you really kill those people?" Tori was a bit hesitant to ask, but she had to know.

"Yes." Jade said calmly.

At this Tori screwed up her shot, the cue ball scratching and she turned to Jade, "What?!"

"I killed them. They all deserved it."

"I...why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you won't tell anyone and even if you did it wouldn't matter. The law says you cannot charge someone with the same crime twice. If I chose too I could go out and hold a press conference right now and admit to the world I killed them and no one could do a damn thing about it." When Tori didn't respond the girl questioned, "Nothing to say?"

"I-I don't know what to say. Why would you kill them?"

"Well, one of them was a corporate spy trying to steal ideas from my business. Bastard learned his lesson too late. A woman broke into my home and tried to steal from me. Stabbed the little bitch with my scissors."

"Scissors?" Tori went wide eyed.

"I have an...obsession with scissors. I collect them." Jade said. "Look, you want to decide if you should be good or evil. I'm being brutally honest with you here. This is what some evil people do. The killing, not the scissors."

"I...I don't know if I could kill anyone." Tori said.

Jade shrugged, "No one says you have too. How about I show you some small evil things? Things that aren't that bad."

"Like what?" Tori was very on edge at this point.

"Telling you would ruin the surprise. Come follow me." Jade walked out of the room and Tori hesitated before following her down the hall, the pool game forgotten. She followed Jade until the pale girl stopped in front of a room. She pointed into the room and Tori saw a maid in the room, obviously cleaning up.

"Watch." Jade whispered. The maid gathered all the dirty clothes that were scattered throughout the room, obviously someone's bedroom, and put them on a clothes basket. The basket was obviously filled to the top. Jade's eyes went fully black and she waved her hand causing the basket to fall and the clothes to spill out and scattered a short distance on the floor. The maid mumbled something under her breath and started to pick them up again.

"Jade, that was mean." Tori fussed.

"But funny."

"Well...yeah a little." Tori admitted.

Jade lead her down the hall a ways and looked her in the eyes, "Look, Vega, I know this isn't an easy decision to make and I will give you help. But I'm going to be honest about everything evil and I won't hold back. I can tell you're seriously nervous and if it helps you we can just take some time talking and getting to know each other until you trust me and I then I'll show you more things. I won't show you anything to big, I'll keep to the small things unless you want to see more."

"I...that might be best yeah." Tori agreed.

"Good. You want to stay for dinner?"

"Um...sure."

"Good. C'mon, let's go see my cook. You can tell her what you like."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know it's been forever since I've updated anything. Sorry, been busy with work and games and just haven't found the time to write. Well not for anything that's on the site anyway. I really need to focus on Beyond Skin Deep and Choice Of The Chosen Soul. And for anyone that read Aftermath of the Crash I AM planning another sequel so expect to see that at some point. **

**Also on an unrelated note, someone mentioned that in my Unexpected Savior story I mentioned something about a girl in Jade's life before the story happened and never clarified. I'm thinking of doing a oneshot or a short story to clarify about that. If you happened to read that story and think this is a good idea or even have a suggestion please let me know.**

Jade fought the smile that grew on her face when she saw Tori emerging from her house. The Irish-Latina walked over to Jade's 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish, looking only slightly nervous. Seeing the nervousness in her eyes hurt the rich girl, though she wasn't sure why. Sure, the day before Tori seemed to get better around her, but she was still nervous. She was starting to wonder if she should have waited longer before dropping the "I'm a murderer" bomb.

Even worse was she into the girl and not just because of her looks, though that was a plus. Sure Tori's looks had originally lured Jade in, but her personality sank a hook deep in the girl's chest and just starting to pierce her heart.

She smiled at Tori as she climbed in the car, "Hey."  
"This is a really nice car, Jade." Tori gushed, not used to riding in such expensive cars.

Jade grinned, "I know right? Maybe I'll let you drive it."

Tori beamed at her, "Seriously?"  
"We'll see."

The Goth girl drove down the street glancing at the Latina next to her. Tori wasn't wearing anything fancy looking, just a shirt and jeans, but Jade still couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Her hair had been pulled up into a pony tail today, which made Jade wonder if she was trying to subtly let Jade know she was interested (Jade had told Tori before that she loved ponytails for some odd reason).

"So, Jade...I was wondering.." Tori paused, frowning nervously and absentmindedly picking at her fingernails.

Jade gave her a curious look, "What's on your mind, Vega?"

"Was making your choice to be evil hard?" Tori asked, looking back up at Jade. It was obvious she was worried about offending the girl beside her.

"Well.." Jade paused to think back. "Not really. I mean, both of my parents were evil and they would influence my decision."

"It seems like everyone's parents influence them in some way." Tori noted.

"Even yours?"  
Now it was Tori's turn to recall past events. "I...come to think of it, no. They never have. They always let me follow my own path."

Jade smirked, "Because you're a goody two shoes."  
"That's not true! Not entirely…" Tori protested, trying to hide the blush. "So, um, where are we going?"

"Well, you want to know about being evil right? So you can choose."  
"Yeah.…"

"I thought I'd take you to meet my 'friend', but I think it's too soon for that. Instead I thought we could go out and see a movie."

Tori slightly quirked an eyebrow, "You're taking me to see a movie? Is this a date?"  
Jade smirked, "If you want it to be, Vega." Tori's cheeks turned a deep red and Jade chuckled, "Actually I thought I'd take you to see a movie that was directed by an evil soul."  
"What?"

"Most movies are influenced by the directors. Horror and suspense movies tend to be directed by evil souls, romances and comedies are usually directed by good souls. Must be why I hate them so much."

"So," Tori started, putting a finger to her chin, "To help me learn about evil, you're' taking me to the movies, a scary movie at that. You so wanted this to be a date."

"Well, I don't hear you complaining about it."  
When Tori didn't reply Jade just grinned.

At the movie theatre Tori was not allowed to pay for anything. Jade bought the tickets, popcorn, and drinks and refused to let her pay. Jade also insisted they sit in the front row, which Tori didn't particularly mind. Apparently the rich girl had taken her to see The Scissoring 2, which sounded like a bad porno to Tori. Luckily she had already seen the first one with Beck and Trina.

Throughout the movie when a particular scare got to her, Tori would jump and cling to Jade. She was kind of surprised that Jade never stopped her or pushed her off. Instead she just chuckled at how scared Tori was and would whisper teasing words to her.

Even though she knew the Goth was a murderer she couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Jade was a gorgeous girl and so far she had been nice to Tori, well in an "I tease you because I like you" way. Tori also knew the attraction was mutual, even though Jade wouldn't admit it (though she didn't deny it either). But then there was Cat and Tori's mind just went into a confused state trying to figure out which girl was better for her. She was at a loss about what to do here, just like with her other choice.

The credits rolled and she realized she missed the final scare lost in her thoughts. She felt Jade stand up beside her and chose to follow suit. "Is that all you had planned for today Jade?"

"Um..yeah." Jade frowned slightly. "You didn't like the movie?"

"Oh, no it was good." Tori said rushed. "I just…"  
Jade put her free hand on the Latina's arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."  
"I think that's enough for today. Come on, I'll take you home."

The drive to the Vega residence was quiet except for the music from the radio. Jade parked in front of the house and Tori got out of the car, shutting the door, but then leaning down to look in the window.

"I'm sorry if I ruined any plans you had, Jade." She said apologetically, obviously feeling guilty.

Jade shook her head. "It's fine. I was just going to take you to eat if you were hungry."

"Oh. Wait, so what did I learn from that movie?"  
"Everyone, good or evil, will occasionally have different intentions then what they say. Like I told you this was just to learn. I just wanted a date with you." Jade smirked and drove off.


End file.
